The End ?
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: Sequel to Hidden moments but can be read onitsown. "H...How?" he stuttered shocked as she put the wand back in the pocket of the blood red cloak she was wearing."I drew blood from a stone Harry" she said softly leaving him bewildered. Summary Change. R&R


**A/N****: ****You may if you haven't already****want to check out Hidden moments cause a small bit in this might not make sense otherwise.**

**Bella is one of the golden trio in this and also Voldemort's daughter. She chose her side when Voldemort killed her mother when he came back in her and Harry's fourth year although she was leaning towards Harry's side before.**

**Please read and review!**

**TINY**

Isabella watched as her father and Harry circled each other from her place in George's arms. George held Isabella against him in a tight embrace. Blood seeped from a cut on his cheek and trickled down his cheek. He'd received it as he narrowly missed a curse that was sent his way by a death eater as he saved his twin from the brink of death. It wasn't his main priority. His main priority was that Isabel was safe unhurt and in his arms and mostly that she stayed that way. She rested her hands over his that were on her stomach as she leaned into his chest.

Harry and Isabella's father were talking as they circled each other. Isabella wasn't paying attention to what was said because instead she watching her father's face. She was trying to identify the emotions that were flashing across his face at quite a quick pace. There was a sudden flash of light and a loud bang before next thing Isabella sore was her father lying on the cold marble floor of the great hall of Hogwarts.

Cheers rang out through the room and quickly spread through the school like wild fire. Harry caught Isabella's gaze as it finally sunk in that the war was over. He picked up Voldemort's wand quickly before walking over to Isabella and George.

"This doesn't belong to me Harry" Isabella said quietly when Harry went to give her the Elder wand.

"But this..."

"My father's wand was 13 ½ inches long with a phoenix feather at its core Harry. And plus it was made of Yew." Isabella said cutting of his protest as she pulled away from George.

"This is my Fathers wand Harry" Isabella said pulling out the wand she had just described. It was no surprise to Isabella that Harry looked shocked that she had his enemy's wand.

"H...How?" he stuttered shocked as she put the wand back in the pocket of the blood red cloak she was wearing.

"I drew blood from a stone Harry" she said softly leaving him bewildered. She walked past him but was stopped by George's hand on her arm.

"Isabel are you sure?" he asked her concern clear in his jade green eyes that looked so much like his twins who sat against a wall behind them unconscious after narrowly missing death.

"I have to" she said quietly squeezing his hand that was on her arm. His hand fell off her arm as she carried on walking forward towards her father's dead body to see him one last time before he was buried.

Nine years later...

A seven year old boy stood with a young woman looking down at the headstone of an old grave as a man with ginger hair watched them from the gate.

"Who's that?" the little boy asked looking up at the now Isabella Weasley with a slight frown.

"That's you grandfather Sirius" Isabella replied as she knelt down next to her son Sirius Arthur Weasley.

"What was he like?" Sirius asked quietly.

"You grandfather was a very bad man Sirius. He became ill a long time ago and he did lots of very terrible unforgiveable things to other people.

"Is that why Uncle Harry killed him?" her son asked her as she conjured a single black rose. The little boy watched amazed as his mother did a small bit of magic. She placed the black rose against the bottom of the head stone and stood up slowly as she remembered the time her father had tried to save her. She survived the curse but was forever left with a long thin crescent shaped scar on her stomach. Taking her son's hand in her own she caught George Weasley's gaze as she turned away from the head stone.

"Come on Sirius you're fathers waiting" she said as she took one last look at the head stone before turning and walking towards the gate. She watched as her son pulled his hand out of her grasp and ran to his father who was waiting for him with his arms open. His fathers picked his up and span him around in a circle as she walked slowly over to them. She smiled as melodic laughter rang out through the vast overgrown grave yard that lay deep in the forest. She took Georges free hand as he held their son Sirius in his other arm unaware of the bright red eyes watching them.

**A/N: So what do you think? Oh and by the way the bit about how Voldemort tried to save her is called Hidden moments I uploaded it a while ago so you might want to check that out if your confused.**


End file.
